There has been known an information processing device for displaying a screen including a plurality of objects and executing processing relevant to two objects selected by a user from among the plurality of objects. For such an information processing device, conventionally, a drag and drop operation with respect to an object has been known as an operation for selecting two objects from among the plurality of objects and instructing execution of processing relevant to the two objects. A drag and drop operation is sequential operations of grabbing (selecting) an object, moving the object to another object (drag operation), and releasing the grabbed object (drop operation). When a grabbed object is moved onto another object and then released, processing relevant to these objects is executed.
For example, in a conventional information processing device, when a user performs a drag operation to thereby move an icon representative of a file to an icon representative of a folder and then performs a drop operation, the file is moved or copied to the folder. In addition, for example, Patent Document 1 discloses that when a user performs a drag operation to thereby move a first object onto a second object and then performs a drop operation, replacement processing is executed to replace the second object by the first object. Patent Document 1 additionally discloses a technique for readily determining a target object position where to drop an object.